Guessing Game
by XxXxchocobananaxXxX
Summary: Frank West must find out anything he can about the currupt Zombrex company, Phenotrans. With the help of Chuck Greene and Rebecca Chang, they might be able to uncover the dirty secrets Phenotrans has kept hidden from the public.
1. Chapter 1: Signal

Note: This is my first fanfic in a long time, so be nice.

Chapter 1: Signal

I screamed.

I screamed until my throat was sore.

Looking at the sky, I tuned out all of the sounds around me. I just kept thinking, "How am I gonna get out of here? Am I going to live to see tomorrow? And Isabella….Is she going to live?" The sound of her cries brought me back to reality. "Frank, what are you doing?" Not wanting to move my eyes, I slowly lowered my head to see where that voice came from. She was still on top of the rolled Jeep, kicking her legs to keep the zombies at bay. _We need to get out of here_, I thought. _We…need to go….now._ My limbs were frozen in place, refusing to move. _Snap out of it! You need to take Isabella and get out of here before it's too late! _

Even though that's what I need to do, I felt so numb. So numb that the only thing I could feel was my heartbeat. Just need to take it slow. Start with my fingers and work my way up. I don't need to feel anything. I just need to move.

I awoke from my dream drenched with sweat. The loud consistent being of the alarm clock on my phone had been going off for a good twenty minutes. I set it to wake me up at 7:00am and it was now 7:52am. Noticing the battery life on the device was almost depleted, I silently cursed myself for having forgotten the charger at home. Though not wanting to get up, I raised my head from the leather seat of my BMW ActiveHybrid 5. _Must have fallen asleep there,_ I thought. I had been waiting for my source to meet me in a deserted parking lot of and old factory somewhere in the outskirts of Vegas. Having drove for 2 hours straight (from 4:00am to 6:45am) made me exhausted. The sun wasn't out yet, but it usually wasn't this time of year. I could still see most of the stars I saw while driving here.

The person I was supposed to meet was someone who claimed they had evidence that would "change everyone's perspective about Phenotrans," the company who makes Zombrex. This man's bold statement made me think he was some kind of lunatic. But it got me interested enough to go through with this guy's idea. And I had nothing else to do since my fame had gone down along with my dignity as a photojournalist. This could be my ticket back to doing what I do best; being a hot-headed, underhanded, hotshot paparazzi with nothing better to do then to invade people's privacy. Ha. Words of a poet.

I checked the clock again and realized I needed to take my daily dose of Zombrex. I hated it. When I inject that crap into my blood, I can almost taste it. Fuck'n sucks to have your life revolve around a drug. An expensive drug at that. But it keeps me alive to see another day which isn't all bad.

I dug into my camera bag I had with me and found a box of Zombrex. Taking out the syringe, I injected the contents into my neck, popped the syringe back in the box and tossed it out the window.

Just as I was going to lie back down, my phone rang.

It was my source.

"Frank, can you hear me?" His voice was whisper quiet. Still sleepy, I had to muster any patience I could. "Yeah. Where are you?" "Listen, I can't make it."

"…what?"

"I can't make it, Frank."

All my patience had left the building.

"So you have me wake up at the ass-crack of dawn and drive for 2 hours to tell me you ain't coming?" Well, this wasn't the first time a source has bailed on me.

Breathing heavily, he replied "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." I could hear shuffling in the background.

"What, you gonna pay to put gas in my car for the 2 hour drive I gotta take back?" The harsh sarcasm seemed to frighten the man even more then my anger.

"Right now, all I can say is, don't trust Phenotrans." Huh? "What did you say?" "Don't trust them. They are as corrupt as they come, Frank."

Interesting. Very interesting.

"What do you mean by that?"

Just as he was about to respond, a gunshot intercepted his sentence and the line went dead. All I could hear was static.

Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2: Message of Mystery

Chapter 2: Message of Mystery 

I hung up the phone and let my mind wonder. What did he mean by, "don't trust Phenotrans"?

And that gunshot. Who pulled the trigger?

A million questions raced through my head with no answers. If I wanted to find some, I was going to need help. Last time I checked, Rebecca should be in Fortune City. I could almost guarantee finding her there. The only thing left to do was to find out where that call came from. Doing that should be a piece of cake. My source had info about Phenotrans that no one else had, right? So the only conclusion would be that this person works for them. All I had to do was check the area code on the number he called me from and find the Phenotrans facility in that area.

As I was about to start up the car, my phone beeped, signaling that I had received a message. The ID read, "Unknown Number." Not the most mysterious thing in the world, but after what just happened, I think I had a reason to be cautious.

The context of the message was a series of number and letters; "29a1064f1db7c."

_A code?_

I scrolled down and found something at the bottom.

"Keep this safe."

I.K.

_I.K.? What the fuck Is going on?_

I needed answers sooner than I thought.

Turning on the ignition, I backed out of the parking lot and headed toward home. Before I go to Fortune City, I need to be well rested and look things over one more time. Let's just hope it won't be my last.

Note: sorry this was a short chapter


End file.
